


Not Today

by Amydabest3



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydabest3/pseuds/Amydabest3
Summary: Jerome's final stand was a shock to all. Some were quietly pleased, others outright rejoicing in the streets.She didn't know how she felt about it, really. Even when the man himself would voice his opinions every single day, with only her to listen.-------------(Y/N) is the bodyguard to the infamous Jerome Valeska, hired only for a single day. The maniacal ginger tricked everyone into believing his death was real - in a way, it was. But instead of him dying, his old pal Clayface fell off the roof. Now (Y/N) has to survive 500 days of living in hiding with a murderer. She didn't sign up for this.A Gotham fix-it fic based on Season 4 episode 18. This was just my headcanon, but after a while I decided I should share my AU with all the fellow Gothamites out there. I feel like Clayface was so under-used in the show, so hopefully his involvement in Jerome's "death" puts your mind at ease. jErOmEs nOt dEaD bLoCk oUt tHe cAnOn
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers!   
> Gotham is my favourite TV show - like, ever - and Jerome is by far my favourite character. I mean, whats not to love about him?  
> Me at season 2 ep 2: *crushes on psychopath*  
> Me at season 4 ep 18: Gotham you really did me wrong my guy  
> Anyway, I decided to fix it and I made this at like 2 in the morning. It started as a oneshot, but I kinda like the dynamic so I'm gonna keep it going. I'll let you know at the beginning of each chapter if there are any trigger warnings, but it shouldn't be toooooo bad. I hope you like it, and if you do, make sure you drop a kudo once you've read it! (really just living out my youtuber opening speech dreams right here)  
> Have fun my beans,  
> ~E

She agreed to the job because it paid well. She agreed to the job because working for people like The Lady was getting boring. She knew she would risk her life. What was the point in pretending she wouldn't? If she did this one job, she'd be set for life. Not to mention, her reputation would be boosted and cleaned of it's dirt. She would make a name for herself. But for now, she had to get used to one name she never thought she'd be burdened with hearing... "Jerome! I'll do you a deal. I'll give you Bruce and myself, if you let all of your hostages go." James Gordon called out from the crowd. He was so tiresome. "You're not listening to me, Jimbo, I don't want _you_. I want Bruce Wayne, and I want my brother. I want them now." Her eyes scanned the scene, watching Jim's beady eyes dart back to Jeremiah and then up to a window at the top of a near building. Her hand ghosted over the gun, safely stored in a holster on her upper thigh. She looked across to Jerome, his scarred face moving slightly to face hers. She signalled with her eyes, and he understood quickly. She tapped on her earwig and whispered for the team to take out Jim's already positioned snipers. "Fire!" Jim shouted into a device he was clutching, and his stone cold face faltered when nothing happened. "I had all my crew take the best vangtage points last night. No more SWAT team, I'm afraid, hehe. Now hand 'em over." Jerome switched back to his more aggressive tone. Jim motioned for Bruce and Jeremiah to join Jerome on stage, the latter of the two more hesitant. He was so timid it was unnatural. Or maybe she had just been around far too many crazies for far too long. "Come on now, I don't have all day." Being Jerome's personal bodyguard was exhilerating to say the least, even after only one morning's experience. But right now, it was just soooooo boring! I mean, it was meant to be a distraction, but chatting to Jeremiah and Bruce, two extremely bland people, was enough to make her want to fall asleep. Luckily, it got much more exciting. Jim was creeping his way on to the stage from the side entrance. From what she could see, he had already knocked out Firefly, and was making his way closer and closer. Being concealed in the shadows of the stage curtains, he didn't see her, which gave her the perfect advantage. Soon enough, Bruce and Jeremiah were back into the crowds of people, and Jim had his gun poised at Jerome, who was sprawled on the floor, shot in the arm, desperatley trying to make his bomb trigger work. His goons began attacking Jim, leaving the calculated window of time to make the switch. Jerome's double - Basil, she heard him being called - emerged from the curtains and positioned himself next to the real ginger. "Come on, boss, time to go." She roughly pulled Jerome up from the ground, who hissed at the sudden jolting of his bullet wound, but she ignored him and backed him out of the stage, and just like that it was done. "I better be getting paid more for this, y'know." "Money doesn't matter. So primative. Meaningless." "Yeah? Well it means I get to eat good food every night so it matters to me. Penguin said the car was meant to be here. Where is it?" Jerome smiled as if nothing was wrong in the world. "Yeah, we knew ol' Pengy was gonna stitch us up. Baghead and Rhyme Man are dealing with him. _We_ are actually going to some place I bought a long while ago. A safe house on the outskirts." "But that's on the other side of town!" "Then we better get moving, bitch." As soon as he growled the last word, she manouvered herself around him so she was on his other side, and pressed her thumb deep into his bullet wound. Jerome's eyes widened momentarilly before he let out a raspy chuckle. "Fine, fine. No pet names... doll." She let go of him roughly and smashed the window of the car next to her and jumped in. She quickly hot wired it, and motioned for Jerome to get in, which he did after giving a quick glance behind him to check for cops. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled under her breath before slamming down on the acceleration.


End file.
